Burning Up
by futuredcstar
Summary: Ever wonder what its like to be at an amazing camp with incredibly talented people? Yeah, me too. T just in case, probably not needed. Full summary inside.
1. Over Achievers

Burning Up

**Short Summary:** Ever wonder what its like to be at an amazing camp with incredibly talented people? Yeah, me too.

**Full Summary**: Ever wonder what its like to be at an amazing camp with gorgeous talented people? Yeah, me too. That's why I'm stuck cooking in a kitchen while gorgeous blondes live out their dreams and try hard to impress Shane Gray and the rest of Connect 3. Not to mention try hard to hook up with them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock!

**Note:** I know, I know. I should _probably_ actually finish a story before I finish another. But what can I say, I'm full of ideas (:

* * *

"Whoa." I breathed. All around me people were franticly moving in all directions. But I stood still, letting it all sink in. I'm actually here. At Camp Rock! Just think, in a few hours, I might _see_ Connect 3! Of course, everyone else will be talking to them and singing with them…but ya know, at least I can be _kinda_ close to them. Way closer than my best friend Katey has ever been. Someone bumped into me, taking me out of my thoughts. Next to me stood a tall, pale girl with platinum blonde hair. I blinked.

"S-sorry." I stuttered.

"Yeah, you should be." She glared at me and continued walking. I bit my lip. Not exactly the _best_ first encounter with someone. Then I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and turned around. There stood a medium height brunette. Her outfit was just about the craziest thing I've ever seen. She had a lime green t-shirt with cheetah print all over it with a bright purple miniskirt with yellow leggings. She smiled.

"Hey! You new here?" She seems nice enough.

"U-uhm, yeah. I am. How'd you tell?" I pulled my heavy bag more onto my shoulder. As you can see, I'm not very good with talking to new people.

"I saw that scared look on your face after you 'bumped' into Tess." She chucked. "Don't worry, that's just about the meanest person here. Stay away from her, and you'll be fine." I smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled the end underneath my breath.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked. She bounced a little and her shiny curls bounced with her.

"Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." The girl held out her hand.

"Well great to meet you Mitchie, I'm Caitlyn." We shook hands and she picked up her bag and began walking. I guess I'm supposed to follow her, so I did.

"So what you here for?" I finally caught up with her, jogging a little. I scrunched my face slightly, not only confused by the question, but struggling with my over loaded bag. I wasn't sure what to bring, so I kinda brought everything.

"What do you mean?" She laughed a little and turned her head towards me.

"Like singing, drums, guitar. I'm here for producing." She stood up a little straighter and smiled widened. Producing? She's at the most 15, and she's already a producer? And I thought I was an overachiever because I make note cards for every test and quiz I take. But I couldn't show her how surprised I am. I'm at Camp Rock. At Camp Rock, people are calm, cool, and collected.

"Oh, of course. I'm, uhh, I'm-"

"Mitchiieee!! Over here sweetie!" I turned and saw my mom by a large cabin. I turned to Caitlyn and groaned. She looked confused so I explained.

"My mom. She's,uhh, the overprotective type." Whew, nice thinking Mitchie! Caitlyn mouthed 'oh'. "See you around!" I began jogging to my mom. Oh great. The cabin happens to be the kitchen, where I'll be spending my summer, _not_ living my dream.

* * *

"So this is the stove, isn't it great Mitch? Mitch? Mitchie!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, great." Outside everyone else at the camp was sitting in front of the stage, awaiting the arrival of the incredible Connect 3. I couldn't help but let my thoughts get the best of me. Why couldn't I be out there? I could see Caitlyn looking for me, but I wish she was in here and I was out there, looking for her.

"Honey, you okay?" My mom stood behind me and began stroking my long brown hair. She also looked out the window and sighed. "Mitchie, I know you wish you were out there, but at least you're here at Camp Rock! None of your other friends got the chance to even come. Maybe we could see if they could squeeze you in a couple classes, hmm?" I took a deep breath.

"Ok." I said quietly, still looking outside. She kissed my head and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around.

"What do you say I handle dinner tonight with the others? You go out there and see if you can get in on the action." She smiled and I smiled too. I thanked her and hugged her, and ran out the door as fast as I could, never taking my eyes off the stage where the owner was talking about all the things Camp Rock offers. Clumsy old me didn't realize that three very famous, and very cute guys were in front of me and I was about to run into them.

* * *

**So how was it? Kinda short. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. (:**

**-futureDCstar**


	2. Just Like a Storybook

**What can I say, I couldn't resist writing more! Oh, and super sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I really need to get better at checking those.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before turning around to see who I bumped into. Sadly, that time had to come. Even more sadly, it was the last person I wanted to. Well, maybe not the _last_ person. I mean he's talented and totally cute, but he's not exactly the nicest guy according to the latest _E! News _and _Access Hollywood. _Yes, I admit it, I watch those gossip shows AND believe them. I may not look like that type of person, but hey, they're addicting. Anyways, back to turning around and seeing that I bumped into SHANE GRAY! Yup, that's right. Shane Gray. And you know, surprisingly he was actually really nice.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that." He laughed. "You should probably watch where you're going." Don't worry; he didn't say it in a rude way. At least I don't think he did. I was kinda too busy being star stuck. And staring at his gorgeous smile.

"Uh-ah-uhmm," I couldn't speak! Shane Gray's gorgeous-ness made me speechless! How storybook is that?

"Hey, you okay?" I felt a hand reach out to my arm from next to me, but couldn't turn to see who it was. Was it just me, or was the world spinning? This can't be good. Last time this happened, I-

* * *

"Hello, helllooooo?"

My eyes began to slowly open, but I had to blink a couple of times before they would focus. Above me was Connect 3. Oh. My. God. I looked to my left and to my right and groaned, feeling pain in my head. I brought my hand to my head and groaned again. The whole camp was around me. Everywhere kids looked confused, worried, and angry. Angry? Oh, right. Connect 3 was actually paying attention to me, that's why.

"Oh, your head must be killing you." I squinted in the sunlight but looked up at Jason, the oldest. "Here, let me help you up." He began reaching for me, but Shane quickly shoved him out of the way.

"Hey now, I'm the one who made her faint. I'll help her." I heard giggles from all around me. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. Did he really have to say that? They probably just thought I fainted from the heat! Shane began helping up and he slung his arm around me. It was hard to stay balanced, but I tried my best. It was pretty awkward having him hold me up.

"Are you okay?" Nate was in front of me, and he looked really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I attempted to smile, but I knew it wasn't really working because they gave me pretty strange looks.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, are you okay?" I could hear Caitlyn calling from behind me and soon I saw her in front of me.

"Ah, so she has a name." Shane smirked. "We asked everyone, but no one knew." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well now you know." I giggled slightly. I was so nervous. And still a little dizzy. Tons of kids I didn't even know were around me, just watching, waiting for me to mess up again. Oh no, not again. I could feel myself starting to tip to the side, but Shane caught me just in time.

"Why don't we take you back to our cabin so you can lay down. Unless you already know your cabin, then we can go there." I brought my hand back up to my head and winced, shaking my head no.

"To ours it is then!" Nate exclaimed, leading the way. How pathetic. Shane had to basically carry me to his cabin. Did I say it was storybook before? Yeah, well I'd say its also pretty storybook like to faint because of someone's good looks and then they carry you to their cabin.

* * *

After Shane had lay me down on his bed he left to get my mom (yes, the guy who runs the place told them she was here) and to get me a wet cloth. Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn were sitting around me though, just watching me. I looked at all of them and was about to say something but Caitlyn cut me off.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but isn't Shane supposed to be mean?" Thank you Caitlyn! Just the question I've wanted to ask this whole time. Both Nate and Jason sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah. He's been going to some classes. He's a lot better now, but stay away from him in the mornings and nights. Its not pretty." Nate explained.

"Yeah, and sometimes if something really ticks him off he can get pretty mad. But apparently his trainer is lurking around watching him. One mess up, and he's off to some facility in tim-buck-to." Jason and Nate both looked horrible. I felt really bad for them. Before I came a read a little bit about the group. It turns out they've been friends for just about ever. It also turns out that once the group began getting the star treatment, Shane Gray cracked. No body knows why, but not only is he extremely mean, but he also gives people orders left and right. Poor guys.

"That sucks." Caitlyn sighed. I mumbled an agreement when my mom came in, basically freaking out.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" She ran over to me, pretty much shoving Nate and Jason out of the way. Poor guys times two. My mom grabbed my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I'd be better if you stopped squishing my face."

"Oh I'm sorry." She stopped, wiped her hands on her pants and looked around at the three sitting there.

"Who are you?" She asked accusingly.

"Well I'm Jason, he's Nate, and she's…Uh…" Jason said, pointing to everyone as he introduced them.

"Caitlyn. I'm Caitlyn. Great to meet you Mrs. Torres!" Caitlyn smiled and held out her hand for my mom to shake it. My mom smiled back. She loves people who are polite. And I mean, LOVES. Just then Shane burst through the door. He ran over to me, laying the damp, warm, cloth over my head that he held in his hands. Then he placed a glass on the table and began filling it with water. My mom, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and I all gave each other strange looks. Shane then took out a little medicine case and began talking.

"Now I want you to take an aspirin." He stopped what he was doing for a second to think. "Or two. How old are you, thirteen?" He asked me.

"Actually I'm fifteen." Did I really look thirteen?

"Right, sorry. My bad. Okay, then you'll take two." Before I could reply he was basically shoving the pills into my mouth. The rest of the room was just as stunned as I was. When I finally finished swallowing all the water he poured down my throat I managed to choke out a word.

"Thanks."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. sorry!

**SORRY!**

I've been on a trip for about a month,

So that explains the lack of updates.

I'm extremely sorry. I'll update as soon as possible.

But first, I have to think of some ideas.

Feel free to give me some suggestions (:

Thank you for all the incredible reviews,

I really appreciate them!

xoxoxox,

futureDCstar


End file.
